


What We Carry

by MrMissMrsRandom



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Children's Crusade Verse but don't need to read all of it to get the jist, F/M, Focusing on the past, For Jugdral Week Prompt: Palace, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: How does someone make a place a home?





	What We Carry

When Tine had been taken to her first ball at Bellhalla and had first seen the empty throne at the side of the emperor’s, equal in its rigidity and regalness, she had never, ever dreamed that she would sit there. It was always meant for Ishtar, her rightful place much like the late Empress Deirdre’s had been. And Tine was glad for her, even with the monster who would sit as her husband at her side. But reality had something else in mind.

Now she was sitting on that throne, filling up the space that ghosts left behind. But now-

Seliph’s fingers gently covered her hand, and Tine felt his warmth even through the ceremonial gloves.  She turned to find his eyes framed by long lashes and slightly squinted as he smiled apologetically at her. They had been sitting there as dignitaries came to pay respects and make requests of the Holy Emperor and Empress.

Tine had already decided that wherever Seliph was would be her home.

After the merchant from Miletos finished his report on the construction and reopening of port exchanges between their nations, Seliph leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“I promise this will be over soon. Are your legs falling asleep as well?”

Tine used her free hand to cover her laugh and nodded. She squeezed Seliph’s hand.

“Let’s walk in the east wing garden afterward. I want to show you something.”

The east wing had been part of the Empress’s private chambers, close to the castle chapel and filled with the full flush of flora that central Grannvale had to offer. When Julius was defeated, Seliph and Tine had discovered that the chambers were in ill-kept, and the garden had been left unattended for years. Some of the more delicate flowers had long since died without the necessary care, while others plants had grown unruly. In what free time the two had had since their coronation when not utterly exhausted, they had taken to pruning back and taking out the unsalvageable. It had taken them months, but they had finally made it manageable, and when Tine went to check earlier that morning, her secret project in a few of the plots had succeeded

Seliph continued to hold her hand as they walked arm and arm to the east wing, falling into natural step with each other. Even now it made her feel like her heart floated, light as air at these simple exchanges of affection. When they were about to reach the double-doors that would lead out into the garden, she reached up to cover Seliph’s eyes.

“What-?”

“I want it to be a surprise up to the very last moment.” Tine asserted, still exhilarated that she could make these small demands, but also still fearful. “Is that… alright?”

Seliph reached for her hand, lowering it to show his eyes were closed, then pressing a few kisses to her palm- she had taken off her gloves after their duties- and smiled. “I trust you will lead me admirably.”

Tine’s face flushed, and she took both of Seliph’s hands with one of her own and opened the door, backing up into the garden. Gently, she led him past the small shading tree and the lily pond to a bushel of a dozen or so plants that had more robust stems and leaves than the rest in the garden thus far, but one that had among the most vibrant blossom- dark pink with a happy yellow in the center.

Tine stepped to the side so Seliph would have a full view. “Okay, open your eyes.”

When Seliph did and came in view of the flowers, he frowned and went still. In the brief seconds that realization rose across Seliph’s face, he quickly kneeled down and brushed his fingers along the petals. “These are… I recognize these flowers.”

“I asked Ulster to send some tubers. I wanted to bring a little bit of your home to our new one.” Tine explained. “They’re native to northern Isaach, aren’t they? I don’t know much about their meaning, but I hoped that-”

Seliph looked up at her, his eyes shiny and lips parted. It was strange to find her love at a loss for words, but then he stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Thank you… thank you.”  

Just because they had a new life didn’t mean either of them could let go of their old one.


End file.
